Robeka
Robekas are the largest carnivores of the creed-plains. Although they are similar in shape to a rihglid, they will usually take offence at being mistaken for a lumbering herbivore. It was recently comfirmed that they are sapient, and many species have taken an interest in the psychology of them, due to the fact that they probably are the largest naturally-evolved sophont in Emenata, they are apex predators, and they have no limbs, not to mention that they think of a single Robeka being three bodies. Biology Robekas are apodothere insectomimuses. They are one of the most vicious carnivores of Ageriul, although they no longer attack sapients, as word was spread quickly throughout the continent of non-Robeka intelligent life (Robekas call such life 'Unpeople'). They can grow to 7 metres long, and can weigh 10 tons. On their jaws, there are four heat-sensing eyes, which are used to detect both prey and suitable places to rest. They are covered in sensory hairs. The jaws are large and powerful, and can reach nearly twice their resting length when extended. This is often used to catch low-flying animals. Their fins aren't large compared to a similarly-sized herbivore, mainly due to the need for less vibrations. They attack and eat any food they can get a hold of, and evolved their intelligence to both do so and stop it from being eaten by whirlteeth and other scavengers. They can spin a kind of silk, descended from saliva, from glands at the edges of their jaws. Behaviour Robekas live in groups of three known as trines, that group together at night. At daytime, though, they will often split up to hunt, drink and generally do stuff. They return to each other if they find anything of interest, using an infrasonic roar to signal the other two. When night starts to fall again, they will sing their trine's own unique song (which is also their name) to meet up again. These trines are all of the same gender, and when mating season comes, the trines will migrate to the nearest body of water to mate. The trines will then separate, although if a pair of trines fall in love, they will stick together. The female trines will build a shelter for their eggs. Each female lays one egg a few weeks after mating. As they develop, the eggs will release chemical signals to guide the development of the others. Robekas have high intelligence, and are the third sophont of Ageriul, the first two being Irkapuths and Urahobs. They have a sense of trine, rather than a sense of self. They have displayed large amounts of logical thought, with the first Robeka to realise that there were other intelligent species than its own doing so by deciding that the vehicle was neither an animal nor an otherworldly being, due to the fact it had wheels and an exhaust, and then deciding that the Zyrothans, Alxen and single Irkaputh inside must have created it as a means of transport. They can create traps, sun-bathing beds, and can design numerous more advanced objects with the help of other species. Robeka communicate with a digeridoo-like sound. There are six main letters, being e, a, i, o, u and e acute. Subtle differences in the sound, with four stages of 'roughness', complete the Robeka's alphabet. Names are songs, and the first couple of words are used as a general name, called a 'startsong'. They have given permission to build towns in the creed-plains, as long as everything is approved by them previously. Religion Robekas all have a single religion, due to it having such a large effect upon their home. On every full moon, they will all begin to sing, in an event known as the Moonscream. It is named after the starting, synchronising note always being a melodious, high-pitched scream. Their religion is based upon there being much more than the land around them (which is true), and a pantheon of spirits of the world. Their religion has neither Good nor Evil; rather, it has Help, Harm and Existence. Help is making the world better, and keeping it in shape. Harm is the opposite. Existence is simply enjoying the fact that you exist, and everything else in the world does as well, and this is what Moonscream is for. The Rivermothers and Riverfathers are the leaders of Moonscream. Alphas and Riverparents are the priests of the Robeka, that are called upon for wisdom, advice and help. Category:Plains Animals Category:Animals Category:Ageriul Category:Subterranean Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Semi-sapient species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients